


Business Proposal

by Jackdaw816



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816
Summary: A couple, an office, and a ring
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Business Proposal

“What’s the opposite of nostalgia? Because I think that’s what I’m feeling,” Ianto said, looking up at the office building. The hateful bench had been removed, but Ianto could still see it in his mind’s eye. Jack draped and dead, eyes open, wrists bare, back broken. He let himself shudder.

“Foreboding?” Jack suggested. Ianto let out a short scoff of a laugh. “Either way, we still have to go up. The Rift calls, and we answer,” Jack said, voice full of faux cheer. This couldn’t be comfortable for him either. 

“And we’re sure this isn’t John luring us into something nasty?” Ianto asked again as they walked toward the building.

“Positive,” Jack said a touch too quickly. “He’s not even on-world right now.” 

“All right,” Ianto said, not reassured in the slightest, and the pair pushed through the revolving door and into the building.

“Signal’s coming from the top floor,” Jack informed him as they stepped into the lift.

“Now this definitely feels familiar,” Ianto muttered as the doors dinged closed and the lift voice spoke.

“How about this?” Jack asked. He lifted Ianto’s chin and kissed him, short but with a measure of affection that they hadn’t had the last time they’d visited. Ianto kissed back, feeling some of his tension ebb away.

“Well, it’s new, but I can’t say I oppose it,” Ianto teased lightly. Jack grinned, and they kissed again as the lift reached their floor. The door opened, the lift dinged, and after a few moments, they headed out into the corridor.

“It’s in the office,” Jack said, pointing down the hall. Ianto rolled his eyes but nodded. They pushed through the doors, and Ianto was relieved not to be met with the business end of a gun.

“They rearranged,” Ianto noted absentmindedly. Even with the new desks, it still felt so familiar. After all, it was here that Jack had asked him out properly. They had eventually managed to go on that date (a couple of months later, but they’d pulled it off.) But it had definitely been a catalyst in their relationship, for the better.

“Well, the object’s small,” Jack said, looking around. “You take that half of the room, and I’ll take this half.” Ianto nodded and moved across the room. He sorted half-heartedly through drawers and through files. 

“What exactly are we looking for?” Ianto asked, turning back around, hands on his hips. He froze at the sight, eyes going wide.

“A ring,” Jack said, down on one knee, a small box in his hand. He grinned charmingly and opened the box. “Oh, look, I found it.”

“Jack,” Ianto said, voice much fainter than he would have liked. “Are you… proposing to me?” Jack somehow managed to grin even wider.

“Interested?”

“You’re really doing it here?” Ianto stammered. “In an office?” 

“Not just any office,” Jack said, unmoving from his kneeling position. “The same office where I asked you out five years ago.” Ianto nodded. “Figured we could replace some of the bad memories of that night with new ones.” Unbidden, Ianto laughed.

“Only you would propose in an office, Jack Harkness,” Ianto managed, the peal of laughter subsiding. “Not even your own office, mind you, just a random office that we’ve broken into.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I rented it,” Jack said sheepishly. Ianto laughed again. “So, was that a yes?”

“Yes, yes,” Ianto said, crossing the room to kiss his stupid loving fiancé.


End file.
